User talk:Amyroselove
Archive/s: Archive 1 ---- Archive There you go :) It's Archived :) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 07:09, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes. 01:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 02:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::It's okay, there isn't much to do besides help users right now. 02:14, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::There is a sig button on the tool bar above the text area. It looks like cursive writing. 02:20, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Glad i could help :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ask Can you please check the Request for Adminship page? I'm currently asking for Rollback rights there and only a few visit it nowadays but i think i can help the wiki alot if i become a rollback. Though it's your choice. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:04, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily! I will be helping your wiki VERY shortly, due to some issues on here, and on Sonic News Network, I've been busy :( I'll be editing very soon :) -- well thats good,we havnt talked in a long time,thing is none of my friends on the internet remembered it was my birthday july 3rd,though my ex-gf might have remembered but shes not on much in july Runner VS Shadow 13:37, September 3, 2011 (UTC) well thanks,ive got pokemon white now,and a new team Runner VS Shadow 16:58, September 3, 2011 (UTC) yea,and do you know that you can fight cynthia in black/white,you might have already heard Runner VS Shadow 18:40, September 3, 2011 (UTC) hey dont feel so bad,i amlost never have wi-fi,tohugh while i was at my dads i had wi-fi and battled so people online,i won only 2 times Runner VS Shadow 18:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) i loves hoenn,so i have 4 hoenn pokemon in my team, swampert mightyena (trying to get one with all three fang attack not including poison) swellow, flygon,ive also got lucario and jolteon Runner VS Shadow 18:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) YAY,GO HOENN,the music is awsome and i love most of the pokemon too,hmmmm,you havnt talked much Runner VS Shadow 22:11, September 3, 2011 (UTC) well its ok,.....,ok ran out of stuff to say Runner VS Shadow 19:11, September 12, 2011 (UTC) exactly, well is there anything you'd like to talk about Runner VS Shadow 19:59, September 12, 2011 (UTC) well now ive found out bloomie (if you dont remember shes my ex gf) is now dating other person i know online,but not in real life Runner VS Shadow 19:12, September 13, 2011 (UTC) yea,guess theres not much else to say about it Runner VS Shadow 19:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) well moving away from that subject,i now have a poochyena that knows fire,ice and thunder fang,and will soon teach it crunch and evolve it,lol the ultimate biting pokemon Runner VS Shadow 19:55, September 14, 2011 (UTC) oh sure,what would you like help with Runner VS Shadow 19:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ive seen a few animes and manga thats not on your wiki,like one of the most famous anime DBZ Runner VS Shadow 20:04, September 14, 2011 (UTC) well,not right now,but if i think of anything i'll let you know,oh and,would it be alright if i was an admin,just asking Runner VS Shadow 20:07, September 14, 2011 (UTC) oh,well not realy sure i would Runner VS Shadow 20:13, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ok then,.....,again ive run of things to say Runner VS Shadow 20:16, September 14, 2011 (UTC) alright then, ^^,i'll do the best i can Runner VS Shadow 20:18, September 14, 2011 (UTC) so anything else we can talk about Runner VS Shadow 20:21, September 14, 2011 (UTC) does she have a game for it,possibly either ocarina of time 3D or star fox 64 3D Runner VS Shadow 20:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ok,*sigh* not much else to talk about is there Runner VS Shadow 20:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC) nope,all i have is a DS lite,but my little brother has a DSi Runner VS Shadow 20:30, September 14, 2011 (UTC) only difference is i dont have Wi-Fi,if i did i'd want to battle you so badly Runner VS Shadow 20:33, September 14, 2011 (UTC) only time ive ever gotten wi-fi to work on my DS is at my dads house in tennessee Runner VS Shadow 20:35, September 14, 2011 (UTC) if i ever get the chance lets battle Runner VS Shadow 20:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) alright,see ya Runner VS Shadow 20:42, September 14, 2011 (UTC) hey im on again,and if your on too,can we talk on the wikia chat this time Runner VS Shadow 22:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) oh umm,the chat is borke so if you read what i said before,we wouldnt be able to talk on chat Runner VS Shadow 20:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ok,i expecting your busy right now,and when you have free time we can talk again Runner VS Shadow 15:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) its ok, so what doy uo want to talk about Runner VS Shadow 18:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) lol i got a lucky edit, IM LUCKY Runner VS Shadow 18:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) first time i got that,pretty cool,so anything else you want to talk about Runner VS Shadow 22:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) i was going to suggest going to wiki chat but its too messed up,dont ask why,to hard to explain Runner VS Shadow 22:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) hehe,oh i got my mightyena to know fire fang,icefang,and thunder fang,and crunch,lol all biting attacks Runner VS Shadow 22:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) its ok, anything else to talk about,cause ive got nothing Runner VS Shadow 01:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) me either, ^^', but yea ive got nothing at all to talk about Runner VS Shadow 19:06, September 20, 2011 (UTC) i know >.<, now im bored <.> Runner VS Shadow 00:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) exactly,why is there nothing to talk about,and your not talking much so im guessing your busy Runner VS Shadow 20:21, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ah,well,i like talking to you,cause not too many people will talk to me,dont know why,i mean ive got a few friends that do talk to me Runner VS Shadow 19:10, September 28, 2011 (UTC) lol,i have movie one and two, havnt seen 3 yet Runner VS Shadow 21:50, September 29, 2011 (UTC) nice,now if only i could see the movie Runner VS Shadow 00:59, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ok again ran out of stuff to say, >.< Runner VS Shadow 15:45, October 1, 2011 (UTC) hmmmmm,well right now its knight of the wind Runner VS Shadow 15:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) nice,oh,think youd be able to draw latias or latios,i like those two Runner VS Shadow 15:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ok then, thanks Runner VS Shadow 15:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) thing is im horrible at drawing, if i could id like to draw them Runner VS Shadow 16:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC) its ok,not much else to talk about is there Runner VS Shadow 16:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) oh i just remembered,in my pokemon white,i have a giritina lvl 99 so close to lvl 100 Runner VS Shadow 16:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ive been beating the elite four lots of times,mainly to help other pokemon lvl up Runner VS Shadow 16:20, October 1, 2011 (UTC) yep,but one time i acidently released a pokemon that was holding one of my exp shares Runner VS Shadow 16:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) i was lucky to have another one Runner VS Shadow 16:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) yea, >.< if only you could get more exp share in the game,it would help out a lot,oh and i made an acount on miniclip Runner VS Shadow 16:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) lol,also,you sent me a friend request,did you know it was me when you did Runner VS Shadow 18:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) yep that was me,and i do like mudkips Runner VS Shadow 19:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) nice,oh and while im thinking about hows the latias and latios drawing coming Runner VS Shadow 19:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) oh,well its ok,you can start anytime Runner VS Shadow 19:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ok talk to you later Runner VS Shadow 19:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hey,i dont have school tomorow (tuesday) voting i think Runner VS Shadow 19:10, October 3, 2011 (UTC) well,gotten any work done on the drawing? Runner VS Shadow 21:32, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ok, and again start anytime ^^ i dont mind Runner VS Shadow 21:38, October 3, 2011 (UTC) still bored, and i have to go get my hair cut today, and i wont be on,but im not going just yet Runner VS Shadow 18:54, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ok,sounds nice, well jazzi edited one of the videos that you put on my talkpage, messed up some of your messages,i talked to him and he said i should srat editing more on the mainspace :/ Runner VS Shadow 19:01, October 4, 2011 (UTC) i honestly dont care if i edit on the mainspace,but anyways, i saw you put in that new anime on your wiki Runner VS Shadow 19:06, October 4, 2011 (UTC) oh,well good luck with that Runner VS Shadow 19:15, October 4, 2011 (UTC) well also i wont ask about the drawing anymore,i'll just let you suprise me when you get done Runner VS Shadow 19:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC) and im sure it will be awsome ;) Runner VS Shadow 19:35, October 4, 2011 (UTC) your welcome :D , i have a few friends who are good drawers, and i think i might have asked you to make a mudkip drawing before,cant rmemeber though Runner VS Shadow 19:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) we both forgot about it XD guess i was too distracted to notice, it can happen when your talking to someone so much Runner VS Shadow 19:48, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ok, i wont be back till tomorow when i leave so dont worry Runner VS Shadow 19:52, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ok see ya,bye Runner VS Shadow 19:54, October 4, 2011 (UTC) i was going to stay the night at my uncles by now i dont Runner VS Shadow 20:14, October 4, 2011 (UTC) hey im back, and ive bought sonic adventure 2 battle,kinda forgot to tell you,and i have one problem,apperently im not as good at it now cause i get trouble beating the last boss,and some times it glitches, i hit the weak spot and get bounced off Runner VS Shadow 19:51, October 5, 2011 (UTC) he also puppy gaurds the weak spot,if you dont know what it is i'll give you an example, in freeze tag,someone tags you,and stays near you to protect from people unfreezing you,he does that with the lazers,and when i get close,they come at me and hit me Runner VS Shadow 19:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) thing is,the other times ive played it when i was much younger,its never done that EVER,im serious Runner VS Shadow 21:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ikr,i always get annoyed with it,and those energy spheres keep hitting me when im moving,HOW,its impossible to predict my movments,i dont even know what im going to do XD and they should be way to fast to hit Runner VS Shadow 21:55, October 7, 2011 (UTC) cool,and right now im mainly taking care of CHAO,i love chao,and honestly who doesnt Runner VS Shadow 21:59, October 7, 2011 (UTC) dun worry da chao loves me,lol i have a chao like shadow and one like sonic,XD everytime i whistle and the shadow chaos comes over IT WANTS TO BE PETTED,i mean realy it never wants me to stop petting it Runner VS Shadow 22:04, October 7, 2011 (UTC) yea,the sonic chao has not evolved yet, reason: first time i tried it turned into a swim instead,i gave it too much speed,and it had enough swim lvl to evolve into swim type, yea if you give it too much of a lvl it doesnt evolve into that skill Runner VS Shadow 22:09, October 7, 2011 (UTC) yea,and i done this while i was at my dads in tennessee,i used my little bros memory card to get more chao :D,i deleted the data from it too Runner VS Shadow 19:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) yea, if you didnt know you can get more normal chao from other memory cards.oh and sorry for the late reply im watching thew annoying orange XD Runner VS Shadow 20:19, October 8, 2011 (UTC) lol,but i realy like taking care of chao,thig is the sonic one WILL NOT STOP TRYING TO SWIM,IT DOESNT KNOW HOW EITHER,so i just let it go in and took it out,it did not want to swim again for a while Runner VS Shadow 20:32, October 8, 2011 (UTC) well do you have the secret green hill zone level Runner VS Shadow 20:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) yea you told me,wait,how do you get the level >.> Runner VS Shadow 20:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) lol,i kinda guessed that, ALL A RANK possibly XD Runner VS Shadow 20:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC) lol,yea,ive got all A rank on city escape,i think >.< and all A's on both driving stages,yea its hard getting all A rank Runner VS Shadow 20:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ok bye,see ya later Runner VS Shadow 21:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) hey,im back,we can talk if your back,...... but if your busy,its ok Runner VS Shadow 18:24, October 9, 2011 (UTC) nice,oh i went to game stop,i was GOING to trade in my game cube,but i needed a controler to go with it,1:i have only one,the one im using and 2:i dont think they would take it (wireless),so i was going to buy metriod prime triglogy,but its 69 dollars for a pre-owned one,i'd hate to see what a new one costs,so instead i baught another sonic unleashed,since i lost my first one,wanted to buy the black knight but it wasnt there :/ Runner VS Shadow 19:07, October 12, 2011 (UTC) yea,while i was at my dads in tennesse he brought me to a place where you could find almost ANY game,they even had ones form the dreamcast, which is where i got my SA2B Runner VS Shadow 20:16, October 12, 2011 (UTC) >.< i didnt look,so i dont remember Runner VS Shadow 22:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) honestly i dont know,but it had tons of games,pretty much everything,NES,SNES,dreamcast,lots of different games,though i didnt notice sonic adventure or 2 Runner VS Shadow 22:31, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :/, well,i dont know if ive asked this before but how old are you,and if you dont want to say,thats fine,im just bored Runner VS Shadow 22:35, October 13, 2011 (UTC) yea,im 15,and you know,i some how guessed you'd be around that age,i was acualy thinking you'd be 2 years younger than me Runner VS Shadow 22:41, October 13, 2011 (UTC) huh? no,you dont,you act like a teenager pretty much Runner VS Shadow 22:46, October 13, 2011 (UTC) but i didnt say you act like a kid >.< ,i think you might have missunderstood me Runner VS Shadow 22:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC)